


No More Distance

by Evvy96



Series: Young Justice x Reader Stories [3]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Artemis is a bitch in this, F/M, Heartbreak, I don't hate her it's for the story, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvy96/pseuds/Evvy96
Summary: *This takes place after the events of ‘Endgame’, but Wally didn’t die.





	No More Distance

y/n=your name  
s/h/n=super hero name  
e/c=eye colour

 

The Young Justice League was back to normal, almost. Artemis and Kaldur were back on the right side, and the team was stronger than ever, almost. (Y/n), who went by the alias (s/h/n), had come in shortly after Kaldur had ‘killed’ Artemis, the Justice League hoping her arrival would help to balance out tensions within the group. She had become a fast friend to the whole junior league, and, after a grieving period, had become someone very special to Wally, Kid Flash. Artemis, however, was not at all happy about their relationship development. She had discovered it after one of the League’s missions went awry, resulting in KF, Robin and (s/h/n) being captured and used as bait for the remaining members. During their stay in one of The Light’s warehouses, Artemis, under the guise of Tigress, had tortured (y/n) for information on the Justice League and their aliases, leaving the young hero to be rescued by an extremely ticked off Wally, and for the huntress to be left with more than a few bruises from her ex-boyfriend during the escape.

When Artemis finally returned to the team, Wally was elated. He still cared about Artemis, but his feelings had changed to that between friends, no longer anything more. (Y/n) however, had misinterpreted his excitement at the archer’s return, and decided that, in order to let Wally be happy, she had to back away and distance herself, saving herself from an excess of heartache and awkwardness. Wally had quickly picked up on his girlfriend’s sudden evasion of him whenever he tried to come closer than a few feet, and grew worried.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with her Dick.” He expressed to his oldest friend. “I don’t know if I’ve done something wrong, or if she just doesn’t like me that way anymore, but I’m worried that she just refuses to let me within five feet of her anymore. What do I do man?” Nightwing almost rolled his eyes at his friend. “Dude, it’s totally obvious she’s distancing herself from you cause she thinks you wanna get back together with Artemis. She sat with you for hours while you got over her death remember? She knows exactly how you used to feel about her, and she must be trying to make what she thinks is an impending breakup less painful by separating herself from you for as long as possible” “………She told you, didn’t she?” “Of course she did. You forget that next to you, I’m her best friend. She’s like my little sister, and in saying so, you hurt her at all, I will not hesitate to kill you. And you know I could do it. You’d never hear or see me coming.”

Later that night, Wally found himself knocking on Artemis’ bedroom door. After a few moments, the blonde cracked the door open, smiling and opening it wider when she saw who it was. “Hey Wally. Come on in.” “I can’t stay long Artie. I just need to talk to you about something.” “Sure babe, go ahead.” Wally sighed at the pet name. “You see, that’s the thing Artemis. I’d appreciate it if you’d stop calling me babe. I’m with (y/n) now, and she’s been distancing herself from me since you got back. Robin told me it’s cause she thinks you and I will get back together. Do you think you could talk to her please? Straighten things out? I know you had a rough introduction a few months ago when you had to torture her and stuff, but I feel like if she hears it from you as well as me, it might ease her mind about it all.” Artemis frowned, “So, basically what I’m hearing is that you want me to tell your current girlfriend that your ex-girlfriend and you won’t be getting back together? And that she needs to stop ignoring you and avoiding you around the Tower? Sorry Wall, I don’t think I can do that. You see, I had the same thoughts (y/n) did. We never actually broke up Wally, I was just undercover doing work for the League. My feelings haven’t changed, and I’d like to think yours haven’t either.” “Sorry Artemis, but I moved on from you almost six months ago. (Y/n) helped me get through the grief of watching you die, and over the weeks she was there for me, we developed a really strong relationship. I love her, Artemis, and I really don’t wanna lose her. I’m sorry if this isn’t the way you’d hoped it’d turn out, but I really need your help with this.” “Not happening Wally. I’m not giving you up without a fight.”

Suddenly something clicked with the Speedster. “Hang on, di-did you torture (y/n) to keep your cover? Or cause you had a grudge against her?” Artemis’ silence was answer enough, and it stirred a rage in Wally her hadn’t felt since the day the torture itself had happened. “HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? You may have been undercover, but what made you think something like that would be okay? You’re a hero Artemis, not a villain, and I know for a fact that you never took part in any other torture sessions when you were there as Tigress. Did you request to take care of her? Over something as petty as jealousy? You’re UNBELIEVABLE!” “OH COME ON WALLY! SHE’S NOTHING BUT A REPLACEMENT, FOR BOTH THE TEAM AND FOR YOU! YOU DON’T LOVE HER, SHE’S JUST BEEN FILLING THE GAP WHILE I WAS AWAY! AND I’M GOING TO PROVE IT!”

Without warning, Artemis had pinned Wally to the wall next to her open door and slammed her lips onto his, leaving him frozen in shock. She was so strong all of a sudden he couldn’t even move his wrists to attempt to push her away.

The forced kiss was interrupted by a small gasp that sounded from the doorway, and Wally turned his head to see (y/n) standing there, eyes wide and filled with tears and her bottom lip quivering from the cries she was holding in. She turned as quick as she could and rushed back down the hallway, sobs escaping her lips that echoed through the Tower and alerted the entire team to her distress. They ran towards where the sound had originated to find Wally still pinned to the wall and Artemis with a proud smirk on her face.

Zatanna was suddenly livid. “What the HELL is going on here?” “Dude, my brother told you to fix this, not make it worse. What did you do?” Robin almost growled. Dick had warned Wally what would happen if he hurt the newest member of the team, and Tim was ready to carry out his big brother’s promise right then and there, sneakiness be damned.

Wally seemed to snap out of his stupor when Zatanna spoke, finally prying Artemis’ hands off him and pushing her away. “I swear it wasn’t me. She attacked me and kissed me as (y/n) walked into the room. She was so strong and I don’t even get how but I couldn’t even twist my wrist. I came here to ask her for help with getting (y/n) to stop avoiding me, but instead I find out that she tortured her of purpose cause she found out about me and (y/n) dating. She was jealous, so she took advantage of the fact that we were prisoners and scarred (y/n) for life.”

The whole team’s eyes grew wide, especially Kaldur. “You were the one who tortured (y/n)? You said it was SportsMaster. How could you do something like that?!”

Whilst the rest of the team dealt with Artemis, Wally sped off to find his girlfriend. He knew exactly where she would go, and only hoped her frequented spot wouldn’t encourage any rash behaviour before it was too late.

The tears poured from (y/n)’s (e/c) eyes as she sat on top of Mount Justice, staring out at the ocean that surrounded the Mountain base and the way the setting sun reflected on the water in different shades of pinks and oranges. It was so peaceful, but she felt none of the tranquillity around her. Her heart was broken, and her spirit was crushed. She had thought by distancing herself from Wally and only looking at him as Kid Flash, she would be saving herself from the hurt she knew was coming, but she had been so wrong. He hadn’t even broken up with her and he was already kissing Artemis. That was low.

A sudden breeze brushed past her, making her hair fly to the side and a sigh to escape her lips. “What do you want Wally? Shouldn’t you be downstairs with Artemis?” Wally sat down beside (y/n), hoping she wouldn’t move away from him when he did. He was disappointed as she shuffled to the side, creating a greater distance from their arms as they propped their bodies upright. “(Y/n), I swear to you that I didn’t kiss Artemis. She attacked me. She must’ve known you were coming in, and wanted to hurt you. I went to ask her to tell you that she and I wouldn’t be getting back together and tell you to stop avoiding me, but she refused to let me officially break up with her. When she tortured you,” a shiver ran down her spine as her mind drifted to the memories that would remain scarred into her forever, “she was doing it out of spite, not to keep character. The rest of the team is dealing with her, and I’m 100% positive Robin has already contacted Batman to deal with her. Please stop pushing me away angel. I love you so much, and I promise you I’m not going anywhere, not now, not ever.”

He shifted closer again, praying to whatever God or Higher Power was out there that his words were getting to her in the right way. He was relieved when she actually scooted back towards him and leant her head of his shoulder, entwining their hands together. “You promise Wally? You’re not leaving me?” Wally smiled down at her, “Sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere. You mean the world to me, and I never intend to let you get away from me. No matter the distance between us, you will always be my number one girl.”


End file.
